Un père encourage toujours son fils, d'une manière ou d'une autre
by youknownothingJonSnow
Summary: Neji, qui n'en a pourtant pas l'habitude, se retrouve devant la tombe de son père. Mais son avis n'a pas changé, se rendre au cimetière est inutile. En partant, il aperçoit sa coéquipière. ONE-SHOT. NejiTen


Le vent soufflait sur le village. Les feuilles, symbole de Konoha, volaient dans le cimetière. L'une d'elle termina sa course dans une longue masse de cheveux bruns. Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention. Il ne l'avait même pas remarquée. Il se tenait devant une tombe, debout, la tête droite. Seul son regard était baissé. Ses pupilles d'un gris presque blanc fixaient le nom gravé dans la pierre. Après quelques secondes, il respira profondément et ferma les yeux. C'était trop douloureux. Et inutile. Oui inutile. Quel était l'intérêt d'aller au cimetière et d'attendre devant un morceau de pierre où est gravé le nom de son père ? Etait-il sensé lui parler ? Pleurer ? Parler lui semblait ridicule, quant à pleurer… il n'en avait plus l'envie. Il était fort et adulte à présent, les larmes étaient pour les enfants. Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il ici en ce moment même ? Le calme peut-être. Il avait déserté le clan, excédé par toutes les conneries débitées par des Anciens de la Branche Principale, croisés au détour d'un couloir. Ils ruminaient la gloire d'antan des Hyûga et la suprématie incontestée de la Sôke. Consternant. Il avait donc préféré prendre l'air, se laissant aller dans les rues isolées de Konoha pour atterrir à l'endroit qui est manifestement le plus paisible que l'on puisse trouver. Les morts sont silencieux, puisque par définition, ils sont morts et donc de bonne compagnie. Et finalement plus par obligation que par envie, Neji s'était dirigé vers la tombe de son père, héro du village. Un sacrifice désiré et non pas imposé. C'était là sa maigre consolation. Après tout, au final, il était mort. Mais le génie du clan n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. L'acte de son père est un symbole d'espoir pour la Branche Parallèle du clan Hyûga. Il doit être fier de lui. Et il l'est, sincèrement. Mais de toute sa vie, il ne verra plus jamais on père, il ne lui parlera plus jamais, ne le touchera plus jamais. Ses propres pensées l'étonnaient. Son deuil était fait. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il détestait se rendre devant cette tombe. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas besoin d'aller au cimetière pour penser à son père, mais son objectif était justement de le faire le moins possible. D'où l'exclusion des visites à son défunt paternel. Venir ici était une erreur, la tranquillité, il peut là trouver ailleurs. Neji décida de partir. Il tourna les talons et, se stoppa net.

Sa coéquipière se trouvait à genou devant une tombe et arrangeait un bouquet de fleur. Voir Tenten avec des fleurs semblait d'ailleurs surréaliste. Ça n'était pas du tout son genre. Un jour lors d'un entrainement, elle avait même dit à Lee qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en offrir. Que c'était éphémère et que payer pour ça, c'était jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres. Ce jour-là, Neji avait souri et approuvé le point de vue de sa coéquipière. Lee avait répliqué en disant que Tenten n'était pas une vraie fille et que Neji était le plus gros radin de Konoha. Deux heures plus tard, il ramassait avec tristesse une molaire dans l'herbe fraîche et Tenten affirmait que jamais elle ne s'en excuserait.

Après avoir arrangé les fleurs, elle changea de pierre tombale et cette fois, arrosa les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Neji comprit qu'elle entretenait le cimetière. Ça, par contre, ce n'était pas étonnant venant de Tenten. Il s'approcha doucement de la brune aux éternels macarons.

- Salut.

- Oh Neji ! Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Au moment précis où elle prononça ses mots, elle les regretta. Mais quelle idiote ! Son visage vira rapidement au rouge et elle baissa la tête pour le cacher.

- Je suis désolée… c'est idiot comme question je…

- Calme-toi, ça n'est pas grave. Je viens très rarement ici.

- Oui je ne t'ai jamais vu et je viens régulièrement, c'est pour ça…

Toujours un peu rouge, elle fixait maintenant les fleurs. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Mais Neji voulait la voir.

- Ne te cache pas, tu rougis constamment pour pas grand-chose, j'ai l'habitude.

Il sourit et s'accroupit afin d'être à son niveau. Elle tourna alors la tête, surprise par son geste.

- Je ne savais pas que tu venais ici.

- Je… je m'occupe simplement de certaines tombes. Celles abandonnées, très vieilles…

- Et, ils te remercient ?

- Qui ça ?

- Les morts.

- Neji ! N'importe quoi. On n'en sait rien mais, si ça se trouve… quelque part, ce geste leur fait plaisir.

- Oui. Tu as sans doute raison, répondit le génie avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh ça va, je sais que tu n'y crois pas une seule seconde mais moi, si. Tu peux respecter ça ? A moins que tu te sentes tellement supérieur que ça t'empêche de t'ouvrir à d'autres opinions.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu en employant le même ton que lui. Ses craintes étaient fondées puisque Neji se figea, fronça les sourcils et en opposition avec toute la maturité qui le caractérisait se vexa. Il n'eut rien besoin de dire. L'expression de son visage était très claire pour Tenten. Le grand Neji Hyûga pouvait rire de tous, mais personne n'avait le droit de lui rendre la pareil. Ce qui aurait agacé n'importe qui fit sourire la brune.

- C'est dingue, on ne peut rien te dire Neji ! Je plaisantais.

- L'humour n'est pas ta principale qualité. Il avait sorti cette phrase sur un ton sec, sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Parce que toi oui peut-être?

- …

- Quoi ? Tu m'as tendu la perche.

Elle lui sourit en guise de drapeau blanc. Et Neji ne pouvait y être insensible. Ses yeux noisettes brillants de joie de vivre, ses mèches brunes libérées par le vent qui venaient chatouiller ses pommettes, sa peau légèrement bronzée, sa fossette sur la joue droite, ses dents blanches et ses lèvres…

- Neji ? Oh aller ne fais plus la tête s'il te plait…

Non il ne faisait plus la tête. L'avait-il réellement faite ? Comment en vouloir à sa coéquipière ? Si douce, si attentionnée, si naïve, si… belle. Pourquoi se laissait-il toujours aller à ce genre de penser à son égard ? Incapable de se contrôler. Pathétique.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, je ne fais pas la « tête » comme tu dis.

- Promis ? Son sourire semblait à présent lui arriver jusqu'à ses oreilles.

- Oui… promis et au passage, je ne me sens pas supérieur. Je suis supérieur.

Ella haussa alors les épaules

- Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça… ?

Le jeune homme sourit et se releva, entraînant avec lui sa coéquipière qui n'avait rien demandé. Prise de court, elle voulut protester mais au moment où elle fit face à Neji elle resta muette devant la proximité de leurs deux visages. Les yeux écarquillés et en même temps fascinés par sa beauté, la bouche à demi ouverte, et les joues redevenues écarlates, Tenten se savait ridicule. Et pourtant elle était paralysée. Neji n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet et la jeune femme était persuadée qu'il pouvait entendre son cœur tant il battait fort. Le vent se leva soudain, accentuant l'impression de ralentie ressentie par les deux ninjas et renversant au passage le pot de fleurs que Tenten venait d'arroser. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'y prêtèrent attention. Neji ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Tenten. Non elle n'était pas simplement belle, elle était magnifique. Le besoin de l'embrasser était de plus en plus pressant. Avec un mélange d'hésitation et de retenue, il s'approcha lentement du visage de Tenten. A ce moment, une feuille portée par la brise s'accrocha après les cheveux qui tombaient sur le visage de la brune. Neji s'interrompit puis recula. Il tendit sa main pour attraper la feuille. Tenten n'avait quant à elle pas bougé. Elle fixait toujours Neji, incrédule face à ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-il l'intention de… l'embrasser, elle ? Toutes ses interrogations furent alors interrompues par le jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. Tenten pensa qu'il c'était rendu compte de son erreur. Cacher sa déception et sa gêne était trop difficile. Elle qui avait rêvé d'innombrables fois à un moment aussi inespéré que celui-ci. Pour la seconde fois de la journée elle baissa le regard devant lui.

- C'est vrai, je t'ai tendu la perche. Et c'est vrai aussi, l'humour n'est pas ma principale qualité. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je ne le pratique pas. Et puis je n'ai jamais eu envie de faire rire quelqu'un. Excepté toi, Tenten. Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi. C'est con, mais j'ai envie de t'impressionner. En mission, j'ai envie de te protéger alors que ça n'a rien de professionnel et que tu es totalement capable de te défendre. Tu es l'une des rares personnes à me manquer quand je ne te vois pas, et la seule parmi elles que je peux retrouver. Je crois, enfin je sais, que je ne souris que quand tu es là. Les seuls moments dans ma vie où je me suis senti mal à l'aise ou ridicule, c'était uniquement parce que tu étais là. La seule personne pour laquelle j'ai envie d'abandonner mes principes de solitude et d'isolement, d'abandonner ma peur de l'attachement c'est toi. J'ai besoin de toi Tenten, je ne pourrais te laisser à aucun autre.

Il n'avait pas parlé spécialement vite, mais sans interruptions, presque sans jamais d'hésitations. Comme si s'arrêter l'empêcherait à tout jamais de continuer. Il était incapable d'expliquer le pourquoi de cette déclaration à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé. Cette proximité peut-être… ou le lieu ? Non pas que les cimetières débordent de romantisme mais… son père. Il devait renoncer à cette peur qui c'était immiscée dans sa vie depuis sa mort. Il ne pouvait plus à la fois aimer Tenten, haïr tout homme susceptibles de la regarder et en même temps la rejeter. Mais elle. Pouvait-elle aimer quelqu'un comme lui ? Vraiment, seule Tenten avait le don de faire douter Neji.

Au fur et à mesure que Neji avait progressé dans sa déclaration, Tenten avait timidement relevé la tête pour finalement retrouver le regard si particulier du génie. Ce qu'elle entendait lui semblait alors incroyable. Son cœur allait belle et bien finir par exploser et des larmes à peine perceptibles accentuaient les teintes et les reflets de ses yeux noisettes.

- Et je ne veux personne d'autre que toi Neji, je n'ai toujours été qu'à toi. Je t'aime.

La jeune femme avait placé sa main sur la joue du ninja et sans aucune hésitation cette fois, leurs deux visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, sans précipitation pour ancrer ce moment unique. Avec tendresse leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et lorsque le désir se fit plus pressent, ils approfondirent le baiser, témoignant à l'autre toute la passion qu'ils avaient enfouis en eux.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Tenten.

Au final, venir au cimetière n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée… au contraire. Ce jour-là Neji avait pris une décision. Il viendrait plus souvent se recueillir devant la tombe de son père. Mais pas seul. Plus jamais il ne serait seul.


End file.
